


The Most Powerful Magic

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: After Killian finds his way back to Emma, he must help her regain her memories and remember the love they share.





	The Most Powerful Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been an emotional rollercoaster of a week. I have a lot of mixed feelings. I don’t know what’s going to happen in a season 7 without Jen and with Colin. I can only hope they find a way to sustain this beautiful romance we all love. And I will enjoy whatever Captain Swan we have left. I haven’t seen the sneak peek, so this is just based on the promo and what I would like to see happen tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

…The Most Powerful Magic: Part 1/1...

Killian slammed his hook and fist down on the table in the dining room of the Evil Queen’s castle.

“Bloody hell! I need to get back to my wife!”

David and Snow turned toward him. 

David sighed heavily. “We’re all frustrated, Hook.”

“Getting upset is not going to help any of us get back to Emma and Henry.”

Killian’s eyes flared, as he held up his hand. “Less than five minutes,” he said. “We were married less than five minutes when she was taken away from me again. It was supposed to be a happy beginning for us, but instead I am trapped in this bloody place and my wife is holed up in a mental hospital. The Black Fairy is determined to destroy her. She doesn’t remember me or any of us. She doesn’t remember being the Savior and she doesn’t believe that this fairy tale life exists. She doesn’t believe in anything.”

Snow placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You have every right to be upset. But Emma needs us now more than ever. And we won’t do her any good if we let our emotions get the best of us.”

David nodded. “We need to remain calm. We will find a portal and get back to her. We have yet to fail.”

Killian dropped his head, his voice emerging softly. “I miss my wife.”

Just then, Regina came charging in. She held her hand up high and smiled triumphantly. 

“I found a magic bean to open a portal to Storybrooke!”

Killian’s eyes lit up, as smiles spread across David and Snow’s faces.

“That’s great, Regina!” Snow said.

Regina’s smiled slowly faded. “There’s just one problem.”

“What’s that?” David asked, his brow furrowing with worry.

“It will only allow one person through and then the portal will disappear,” she said.

Killian shook his head sharply, as Snow and David blew out a frustrated breath. After a few moments, Snow walked to Regina and took the bean from her. She walked over to Killian and held it up to him.

“It should be you,” she said. 

Killian’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“You’re Emma’s husband now. You should be the one to go to her,” Snow said.

Killian shook his head slowly. “Although I would like nothing more, I can’t make this about me. Emma is in danger. She needs someone who can help her defeat the Black Fairy. Regina is the only one with magic. She’s her best chance.”

Regina nodded her head. “Snow’s right, Hook. This isn’t about magic. That’s not what Emma needs right now. You saw the same images of Emma in that mirror that we did. She is broken and alone, just like when Henry first found her. She doesn’t believe in anything or anyone.”

David bobbed his head. “And magic isn’t what made her believe back then. Love did. True love broke the dark curse.”

“True love is the most powerful magic of all,” Snow said.

She took Killian’s hand and placed the bean in it. 

“Get to Emma. Make her believe again,” she said.

Killian stared at his in-laws and then slowly nodded. “Thank you. I will do everything in my power.”

Regina nodded. “And we will do everything in ours to find another portal to get us all home.”

Killian took a deep breath and then threw the magic bean up. A portal appeared before them. With one last look at his new family, he stepped through the portal.

…

Henry led Emma onto the roof where she and Killian had gotten married.

“Why are we here?” she asked, glancing around the barren roof.

“I’m hoping it will jog your memory,” he replied.

“A roof is supposed to jog my memory?” Emma asked, brow raised.

“This isn’t just any roof. It’s where you got married.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Married? I have a husband?”

Henry nodded. “Yes, you got married right before the curse hit.”

Emma sighed. “Curse. Right. So, let me get this straight. I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I’m the Savior. So who’s my husband? Robin Hood? Peter Pan?”

Henry felt his lips twitch into a smile. “Captain Hook, actually.”

Emma shook her head, a laugh flowing from her mouth. “Of course.”

Henry nodded. “I want to show you something.”

He led Emma over to sit and he sat down beside her. Henry pulled the Storybook out of his backpack. 

“Storytime?” she asked.

“Yup,” he said, turning the pages and pointing. “This is your parents’ wedding. This is your birth. They put you through the wardrobe so you could break the dark curse 28 years later.”

Emma stared at the pages blankly. It didn’t seem like her life. It just seemed like a story. 

Henry kept turning until he had nearly reached the end. He pointed at the next picture. 

“And this is your wedding. That’s your husband. Captain Hook. Or Killian Jones, as he goes by now.”

Emma looked at the man before her. “Killian,” she whispered.

She reached out and ran her fingers across his face. Henry searched her eyes for any sign of recognition. He thought he saw a spark of something. 

“Do you remember him?”

She slowly shook her head. “No.” She paused and added softly, “We look happy.”

Henry smiled at her use of the word ‘we’. Maybe he was making progress. He was convinced that the Black Fairy hadn’t wiped her memory. He believed that she had just filled her with hopelessness and a lack of belief that caused her memories to be repressed. He just needed to find a way to bring them back to the surface. 

“You were. This roof looked beautiful. The sun was setting and there were curtains and lights and flowers. And you danced and sang with your new husband.”

“It’s a nice story,” she said, dropping her eyes. 

“It’s not a story, Mom. This is your life.”

Emma shook her head. “Henry, I know you mean well. But none of this is real. There are no such things as curses or villains or magic beans. And I am not the Savior. I’m sorry.”

Henry felt tears well up in his eyes, as he slammed the book closed. 

“I’m not going to give up on you, Mom. You taught me that.”

He then got up and walked to the door. Emma watched him go and then turned her eyes to the sky. The sun was beginning to set. She wouldn’t admit it to Henry, but something felt familiar about this place. Something felt special.

...

Killian found himself standing in the middle of Main Street. Storybrooke looked mostly the same, but somehow bleaker. A few stores had changed and everything just seemed darker and dull. 

Killian knew what he had to do first. He had to find Henry. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of Granny’s. He was halfway there when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hook?”

Killian spun around and found Henry just yards away from him.

“Henry!”

A huge smile appeared on Henry’s lips. He came rushing forward, surprising Killian when he enveloped him in a hug. Killian smiled, as he patted his stepson’s back.

“It’s good to see you, lad.”

Henry pulled back and met his eyes. 

“How did you get here? Where’s my mom? Where are my grandparents?”

Killian let out a breath, as his tongue darted out to lash at his lips nervously.

“I’m afraid I’m the only one here,” he said.

Henry’s eyes widened. “Why? What happened? Are they okay?”

“You needn’t worry, Henry. Your family is fine. But the portal only allowed one person through before closing. It was decided I should be the one to go. We saw in the mirror what has happened to your mother. They thought I would have the best chance of getting through to her.”

Henry took a moment to absorb this information and then nodded. “They were right.”

“Where is she now?”

“I broke her out of the mental hospital.”

Killian grinned. “That’s my boy.”

“I brought her up to the roof where you two got married. I don’t think her memory was wiped. I think her memories have been repressed. I hoped bringing her there would jog her memory. ”

Killian’s face fell. It was where the best day of his life had turned into the worst.

“Did it?”

Henry shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I saw a flash of something in her eyes for a moment, but then it was gone. Maybe you’ll have better luck. I just left her there a few minutes ago.”

“Aye, then that’s where I will go.”

“Wait,” Henry said, digging into his pocket. 

He pulled out Emma’s engagement and wedding rings. 

“Here,” he said, placing them in Killian’s hand. “Maybe these will help. They took them from her in the hospital, but I found them and snuck them out. I knew she wouldn’t want them left there. I was going to give them to her to see if they sparked anything, but I didn’t want to overwhelm her with too much too quickly.”

Killian stared at the rings, tears now blurring his eyes. He had loved placing them on her finger and the promises they held. 

“Thank you, Henry,” he said, as his fingers closed around the rings.

He only hoped he could use them to get through to her.

…

Killian opened the door onto the roof, stopping in his tracks when he saw his wife sitting a few yards away from him. It took every ounce of his strength not to run to her. 

“Swan?” he said.

Emma’s head shot up and her eyes met his. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her chest at the sight of him. He was the man from the storybook. According to Henry, he was her husband.

“Killian,” she said.

His lips spread into a smile and he quickly closed the distance between them, coming to sit down beside her and meeting her gaze. 

“Do you remember me, love?” he asked, searching her eyes.

Emma stared into his eyes. There was something so familiar in the beautiful blue orbs. She finally shook her head and tore her eyes away from him. It broke Killian’s heart to see his wife looking at him like he was a stranger.

“No, I’m sorry. I just recognized you from the picture in Henry’s storybook.”

“Emma,” he said, lifting his hand to her cheek. “Please look at me.”

She flinched when he touched her and it broke his heart even more. His own wife flinching at his touch. But Emma hadn’t flinched because she was scared or uncomfortable. She had felt an undeniable spark when his skin had make contact with hers.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and began to pull his hand away.

Emma grabbed his hand and took it in hers. “Don’t be,” she said softly.

She looked down at their entwined hands, marveling at how well they fit together, how her hand seemed to be made for his. Her eyes focused on his wedding ring, her thumb running over it. 

Killian sucked in a breath at feeling the touch of his wife again. 

“This is where we were married, Emma. We had never been happier. It was supposed to be our happy beginning.”

“I’m sorry, I know that’s real for you. But it’s not for me,” she said. 

Killian squeezed her hand in his. “Aye, that it is. You need to look inside yourself, love. It’s all there waiting for you to find it, to believe again.”

“I can see that you love the woman you remember,” she replied. 

“I love you, Emma,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. Killian sucked in a deep breath as he continued. “I have lived centuries and you are undoubtedly the most amazing person I have ever met. When I met you, I believed in one thing and one thing only: revenge. It was the only thing I cared about. You changed all that. You made believe I could be more. You made me believe I could change. You made me believe in love again. No one in all my years was able to do that but you, Emma. You are the Savior. It took you a long time to believe in that and the world you came from. But you did and you have helped so many people. They still need you. And I need my wife.”

Emma felt tears fill her eyes at his heartfelt words. She could feel her heart swell as she looked into his loving eyes.

Killian slipped his hand from hers and dug into his pocket. He emerged with her engagement and wedding rings. He held them out to her, cradling them in his palm. 

“These belong to you, love.”

Emma stared at the rings and, suddenly, something flashed before her eyes. She squeezed her eyes closed, as images assaulted her senses: Killian down on one knee. Twice. Holding up the engagement ring. Then slipping it on her finger. And then they were standing on this very roof as he slipped the wedding band on her finger. Then they were kissing and singing and dancing.

Emma shook her head sharply. It felt like a dream. It didn’t feel real.

“What is it, Swan? Did you remember something?”

Emma shook her head again, but refused to meet his eyes. “No.”

Killian reached out and gently lifted her hand with his hook. Emma watched as he slipped both rings onto her finger. She stared down at the rings on her finger, a powerful feeling of love welling up inside of her. It wasn’t like anything she had ever felt before. 

Killian touched her cheek again, but this time she leaned into his touch. 

“I know you feel it, Emma. Our connection. Our love. Our souls are forever entwined. The love we share is powerful and rare. It’s true love. And we fought for a life together. We fought for our future. I will never stop fighting for us and I know you won’t either.”

Emma stared at him for a long moment, her eyes scanning his face and finally settling on his lips. Slowly, almost automatically, she leaned forward. She cupped his face in her hands and softly brushed her lips across his.

Killian was surprised by the gesture. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his wife with all of the passion and love he had bottled up inside of him. But he knew he needed to allow her to take the lead. 

She pulled back, searching his eyes for a long moment, before diving back in and kissing him again. This time, it was far more than a brush. Her lips melded to his, her tongue diving in and tangling with his own. Killian’s hand swept into her hair, as he pulled her closer to him and deeper into the kiss. 

As Emma kissed him, more images filled her mind. Moments with her parents, Henry, Killian, and her friends. There were so many with the man before her, the man she was kissing. But now they didn’t feel like a dream anymore. They felt real. They felt as if she had lived them. And kissing him felt like the most natural thing in the world.

She finally pulled back again, breathless, and smiled, meeting his gaze. 

“Killian,” she whispered.

Killian felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips, but he remained cautious. “Emma? Do you remember?”

Her smile widened, reaching her eyes until they twinkled. “I remember. I remember everything.”

A huge smile spread across Killian’s lips and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. 

“I missed you so much,” he said.

Emma nuzzled his neck, revelling in her husband’s familiar scent and the comfort of his embrace.

“I missed you, too,” she whispered.

Emma pulled back and met his eyes, her hand going to his cheek and her thumb running along his scruff. 

“I love you, Killian,” she said.

Killian felt his heart swell at her words. “I love you, too, Emma.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“I never will. You’re my wife now. Your battles are my battles. We will find a way to defeat the Black Fairy and then we can truly have that happy beginning.”

Emma nodded, as he pulled her into his arms again. “Nothing is going to stop us this time.”

Emma placed her head on her husband’s shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. Their eyes moved to the setting sun. Tomorrow, a new day would come and, with it, the hope that she feared was lost to her forever.

...THE END…  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I’d appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
